thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
SaberX
SaberX is an intense and skilled multi-attribute brawler specializing in any attribute he can get his hands on. His main brawling partner is Stigma. Personality SaberX is somewhat a charmer, and he seems to know exactly what to say, or do, often resulting in girls swooning over him. He possesses quite an ego, and is also a bit conceited because he is often priding himself in his body and looking at a mirror. He is a slightly odd individual, with a nonchalant demeanor. He is also highly intolerant of cold weather and does well in heat. Despite his age, he is pretty mature yet he can get overly exited. Aside from that, he can be described as extremely serious and overall cold. He only talks if he has to and prefers not to interact with people beyond what is necessary. At times he is known to be a quiet, observant, and serious person. SaberX has demonstrated a depth of understanding that would seem to surpass his young age. Though he does seem to get bored with most things, or people. He also enjoys to fight, eagerly engaging any opponent. When it comes to fighting, SaberX is second best to no one in his own mind, and never misses a chance to prove himself in a fight. He can also be extremely intimidating, easily frightening weaker opponents with just his glare. When fighting weaker opponents, he does try to hold back when fighting in order to not seriously injure them. Though ironically, because of his strength, he still does. SaberX has some degree of a split personality, as he can go from charming, calm, and or nonchalant, to insane, or stern, serious and distanced. History Notable Quotes *"Mmm Bacon." *"Still, I remain skeptic." *"No...really, wow." *"The name is Saber." *"Oh..you just got all kinds of PWNED." *"I know when I'm out matched...and THIS is NOT it!" *"I don't care WHO he is, I'm kicking his ASS!" *"If I had a dime for everytime I got my butt kicked, I'd be broke." *"I call Shotgun!" *"Yeah..sure..whatever." *"Are you seriously asking me that?" *"Eh, I'm not even gonna try to juggle that, so I'll just drop it." *"Hey hormones, your move." *"If you think that's good, wait 'till you see what I do next." *"Do not fear your fate. Stand, Stigma!* History Powers and Abilities *'Animal shape-shifting:' Due to overexposure to the Animal Meta Gear, SaberX has the ability to shape-shift into any animal he desires. This extends to extraterrestrial animal life, as long as he has studied them. Equipment Animal Meta Gear: Animal Meta Gear, or A.M.G. for short is a set of flash gauntlets and greaves that boost the wielders attack and speed for close combat. It may also change the wielder into the animal of his or her choosing, or give him or her animal abilities. Relationships Appearance SaberX's appearance changes over time. On Bakugan Dimensions, his signature outfit was: a black hat and red shirt with matching strapped boots, and blue doubled belted jeans. He can usually be seen with his earphones in his ears, which he is never seen without and has the volume of the music turned up rather high. The volume is so high, it prevents him from hearing when people speak to him. Bakugan Present Normal *Ventus Buz Hornix *Darkus Titanium Dragonoid *Darkus Aranaut *Haos Volt Elezoid *Haos Spidaro *Subterra Contestir *Subterra Splight *Aquos Infinity Tristar *Aquos Mystic Chancer *Tartaronian Infinity Helios *Pyrus Ziperator *Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid BakuTech To be Filled Bakugan Dimensions *Pyrus Lumagrowl (Guardian Bakugan, retired) *Pyrus Ziperator *Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid *Pyrus Dartaak (retired) *Haos Mystic Chancer (retired) *Haos Spidaro *Haos Raptorix (deceased) *Haos Volt Elezoid *Haos Lumitroid (retired) *Haos Strikeflier (retired) *Haos Hawktor (retired) *Darkus Glotronoid (status unknown) *Darkus Mystic Chancer (status unknown) *Darkus Mutant Taylean (retired) *Ventus Strikeflier (retired) *Ventus Phosphos (status unknown) *Ventus Dartaak (status unknown) *Ventus QuakixGorem (retired) *Ventus Braxion *Aquos Mystic Chancer *Aquos Akwimos (retired) *Aquos Wolfurio (status unknown) *Subterra Sky & Gaia Dragonoid (retired) *Subterra Cobrakus (retired) *Subterra Contestir *Subterra Splight *Clear Dharak Favored Gate Cards *'Arcadian Judgement:' The opponent's Bakugan are reduced to their base levels with all of their ability effects currently removed from play. Also, support pieces cannot enter the battle. All that currently exist are removed. The G-Power lost is subtracted from from the opponent's Bakugan, and their Gs cannot increase higher than that for the rest of the round. *'Massive Down:' Caps all damage done to Basileus to half his current G-Power. The opponent loses double his exact amount of damage. If this Gate Card is countered, Basileus cannot take any more damage until he has reached 700 Gs higher than his opponents. *'Stigma's Sting:' Play during a battle with Stigma. Your opponent moves his Bakugan to his used pile and replaces it with a Bakugan from his unused pile. If he has no Bakugan in his unused pile, return the Gate Card face down in the field and put Stigma in it. *'Impenetrable Guard:' Play at anytime during the battle. Adds the combined amount of Stigma's current G-Power with his opponents. His G-Power cannot be altered for the remainder of the round, if he is equal of less than 1000 lower than his base level. These Gate Card cannot be countered by another Gate Card, or ability past the opponents fourth turn, if they are of another attribute other than Matrix Ventus. *'Phantom Bloom:' Doubles Spirit's current Gs, and allows his base level to remain at these Gs for the rest of the battle. His base G-Power cannot exceed 10,000 Gs. *'Sticks & Stones:' If your Bakugan loses on this Gate Card, your opponent's Bakugan also loses. *'Hellion Descent:' If the Gate Card belongs to the opponent it is replaced with this one during battle. Subtracts 1000 Gs from the opponent if they are non Tartaronian. Another 1000 is subtracted if they are not a Helios; and lastly of they are over Pyre's base they lose her current amount of Gs. The Gs taken are given to Pyre and any ally Bakugan. If the opponent subtracts equal to, or over the Gs that were subtracted, the Gs are instead added to Pyre, or subtracted from the enemy. Trivia To be Filled Gallery 2011-05-30 1855.png|SaberX in Neathian Gear. 2011-05-30 1436.png|SaberX at age 13 True Saber.png S2.png SABER3.png 130px-0,196,0,173-True Saber.png SaberX new view.png Anime Wolf.jpg|SaberX in his animal form 2011-10-04_1504.png 2011-10-04_1511.png 2011-10-05_1402.png 2011-10-05_1230.png 2011-10-05_1407.png 2011-10-06 1937.png 2011-10-06_2040.png 2011-10-06_2041.png 2011-10-06_2215.png 2011-10-07 0510.png 2011-10-07 0509.png 2011-10-07 0415.png Bakugan 314px-Aquos_Wolfurio.png|Renaissance 297px-Aquos_AkwimosBD.png|Gill Aquos_MysticChancer.png|Myst 151px-335px-Pyrus_Ziperator.png|Alistar 455px-PyrusLumagrowl.png|Scorch 354px-Pyrus Dartaak.png|Headshot 448px-Pyrus_BlitzDragonoid.png|Igneel 390px-Haos_MysticChancer.png|Bai-Xing 460px-Haos Raptorix.png|Aztec 376px-Haos_Spidaro.png|Arachne Haos_Hawktor.png|Dove Stone Strikeflier.png|Hawk Haos Lumitroid.png|Lumitrox 446px-Subterra_Cobrakus.png|Machete 331px-Subterra SkyGaiaDragonoid.png|Gemini Subterra Contestir.png|Hiroshi 525px-Darkus_Glotronoid.png|Sythe 356px-Pyrus_MutantTaylean.png|Caliban Darkus_MysticChancer.png|Mask Darkus Aranaut.png|Mirage 376px-Ventus QuakixGorem.png|Shell Shock 180px-Ventus_Strikeflier.png|Talon 354px-Ventus Dartaak BD.png|Frag 376px-Ventus Phosphos.png|Medusa Combat Taylean.png|Blade Clear Dharak.png|Shiroi Matrix Buz Hornix.png|Stigma Mechtogan 376px-Rayne'sVentusZenthonTitan.png|V.Titan 312px-Haos_SilentStrike.png 309px-Aquos_Accelerak.png|Tundra 364px-407px-Pyrus_Vexfist.png|Ox 364px-407px-Aquos_VenexusTitan.png|Kryos 309px-Darkus_Accelerak.png|Sheido Combat Braxion.png|Red Queen Darkus_Venexus.png|Ven Darkus_Venexus.png|Vex Category:Family of Fire Category:Brothers of Light Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Players Category:Pyrus Users Category:Ventus Users Category:Subterra Users Category:Aquos Users Category:Darkus Users Category:Haos Users Category:Humans Category:Castle Knights Category:Clear User Category:Protagonists Category:SaberX Category:Main Characters Category:Bakugan: Secrets of The Shadows Category:Animorphic Beings Category:Brawlers